


Wheel of Fate

by BlackIris



Series: Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest - Flash Fiction Collection [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fair Food, Fluff, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Sugar, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Three Things: Ferris Wheel, Comfort Food, Color





	Wheel of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> For @heartbreaker6995 for the soul reason that they’re absolutely amazing

Wandering through the irregular groupings of people, Steve guides you by the hand, intent on finding something specific. Whatever it is you don’t mind, simply happy with spending the day at the fair with him. At finding his intended prize, he squeezes your hand catching your attention. He slows to a stop in front of a bright yellow food truck and you can feel your stomach rumble in joy.

“Funnel cake or cotton candy?” He asks you, eyes very serious.

“Both.”

“Knew I loved you.” He happily murmurs low so only you can hear. He pulls you close and presses a kiss to your temple. “I’ll be just a moment.”

He moves from you, chatting happily with the vendor, their laughter ringing out over the meandering crowd.

The heat of the day starts to fade into a sticky sweet evening of late summer causing your thoughts to drift, a small smile on your lips.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Steve asks, holding a large plume of swirled blue and pink cotton candy in one hand and a massive funnel cake in the other.

“You’re worth more than a penny, Stevie.”

Pink flushes his cheeks and he stutters unintelligently.

“What’s wrong, babe, cat got your tongue?” You laugh. “You’re so cute when you blush.”

“You’re killing me, baby boy.” Steve mumbles, clearing his throat and willing away the deepening blush to no avail. “What am I gonna do with you?”

Chuckling, you shrug and peck a kiss to his lips.

“Dunno. But just don’t take me on the Ferris wheel.”

“Why?” He asks, skeptical for a moment.

You take the funnel cake from him and tear off a piece for him. He nips at your fingertips, a smirk playing at his lips.

“They’re cliché. Something bad always happens when you see one in movies.”

“But we’re not in a movie.” Steve counters, draping an arm around your shoulders and steering you toward the fair’s Ferris wheel.

“But you are, like, super and whatnot.”

“Don’t trust me to keep you safe?”

“You know I trust you.” You bump your hip into Steve’s lightening the mood. “I’d just rather do_ something else_ up there.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

You ghost your lips over his, teasing his sugar-coated lips before kissing him deeply—pouring all the things you can’t say into it.

Steve breaks the kiss, a smile forming as he takes a deep breath. His eyes are blown to thin blue rings, heady with love and lust.

“Guess we better get up there then.”


End file.
